the_monster_high_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghouls Rule
About Ghouls Rule is the Halloween Monster High Movie. It is Frankie's first Halloween and she gets worried after watching the Halloween film which says that in Halloween humans attack monsters. After the movie CLawdeen, Draculara and Clawd walk across the hall-way talking about Clawd and Dracularas date they are going to have. Clawdeen is embarresed of Clawd and doesn't want to come with Draculara. But, Draculara is begging Clawdeen to come. Frankie comes up to the ghouls and ask if Halloween is safe. Clawdeen, Draculara and loads of the other students tell Frankie there is nothing to worry about. Clawdeen says that Frankie could come round her house for a slummer party, where they could be safe. Clawd then ruins it by talking about telling scary stories about humans attacking monsters. Clawdeen gets rid of Clawd while Frankie is very freaked out. Outside,the normies nearly wreak Monster High school. Frankie then gets very, very worried. Frankie, Abby, Sprecta and Oppereta visit the town of Halloween. For some reason Frankie starts to think the ghouls are right and the video is wrong. A skull in a pink dress then tells the story of Halloween. She says that Halloween is a season to feed monsters candy for helping them. Some candy falls and Abby eats some. It tearns out the candy is old, but Abby loves it! The skull then tells the ghouls some more about Halloween. At the end they see the dresses that the monsters wore. The dresses look beautiful and the ghouls are amazed. When the ghouls return, the human bullies have wreaked the school again. This time they wreaked it with punkins. Cleo has a chat with her dad and sister about loving Deuce and what the humans done. He says to get revenge on the humans and to stop loving Deuce. At the Assembly the monster head master chats about what the normies have done. Frankie then tells the students that they should bring their holiday back. Most of the students agree and cheer for Frankie. Very soon, Frnkies plan gets out of hand. After Frankies speech Clawdeen goes up to her locker and Draculara appears. She says she is very sad that Clawdeen missed on her and Clawds date. Clawdeen uses the exuse that she was too sad of what the normies did. Draculara carrys on. Clawdeen then walks away. Draculara thinks that Clawdeen is scared because she never had a date. She then calls some boys for speed dating. The ghouls who agreed to what Frankie said have a meeting. Frankie and the gang watch the ghouls talk about their revenge on the humans. They soon head off to the human world. They get caught so the ghouls run away. Frankie and their friends meet up with the monsters saying that they were crazy. They then spot that Holt Hyde had drawn on the school. They get invited to a party because one of the humans think that the monsters are dressed up. Heath eats a spicy food and his head burns like always. Abby freezes it. Frankies hand then falls off. The humans relise that they are monsters. A girl sticks up for the ghouls and says that they made a lame party better. The ghouls go outside and see Holt being sent to prisoin. Holt turns back into his normie slef, Jakson. He then gets sent to the human school. The ghouls get detention. Cleo soon desides to break up with Deuce. Meanwhile Clawdeen finds out that Draculara has set her up for speed dating. She gets very angry at Draculara, but insted does speed dating. Clawdeen doesn't want to date all of the monsters beacause they are either too small, too big and too crazy, so Clawdeen stomps out. Draculara gets upset at Clawdeen. Clawdeen screams at her and stomps off. Jakson gets bullied at his school. Once again the girl who sticked up for Frankie and her friends makes the bullies leave Jakson alone. Frankie and her friends then visit Jakson, trying to get him back to Monster High. The humans catch the monsters and find out Holt Hide is Jakson. Jakson gets the treatmeant. The ghouls get detention again. Frankie escapes to stop Holt getting the treatmeant. She saves Holt and escapes from the normies. The monsters then set a party to explain that they were good. At the party Cleo and Deuce make up. And Clawdeen makes up with Dracularla. Clawdeen then sees Dracularas cousion and fulls in deep love. Gallery Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 20.37.56.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.18.58.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.19.34.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.19.47.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.19.56.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.20.04.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.20.17.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.20.29.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.20.37.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.20.47.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.20.58.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.21.07.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.21.17.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.21.37.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.21.58.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.22.06.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.22.23.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.22.31.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.22.40.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.22.53.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.23.05.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.23.13.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.23.28.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.23.43.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.24.04.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.24.18.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.24.29.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.24.38.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.24.47.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.24.55.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.25.09.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.25.51.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.26.02.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.26.11.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.26.20.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.26.26.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.26.34.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.26.44.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.26.52.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.27.01.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.27.09.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.27.16.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.27.37.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.27.50.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.27.59.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.28.10.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.28.18.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.28.31.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.28.42.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.28.49.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.29.17.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.29.25.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.29.32.png Screen shot 2013-02-15 at 21.29.39.png Category:DVDS Category:Movies